


Bonding

by SabrinaChan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grandparents, Kids, Next Generation, Oldrivalshipping, Parents, Pikachu - Freeform, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Master, Raichu - Freeform, pokeshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrinaChan/pseuds/SabrinaChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and his daughter-in-law Kara build up a special bond.  Just something random I had to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is randomly random. I just couldn't fight the urge to make Ash a grandfather, and a father. Bonding is good. I like the way my sister-in-law and my father whisper to each other when they're together. It's cute and beautiful to see.

 

\----------------------------------

 

 

“Grandpa! Come on! Hurry up!” a nine years old boy climbed fast the hill as he shouted to his grandfather who was after him walking in slow step, looking tired after trying to run several times between those woods.

_I became too old for this..._ he told himself, a small smile across his lips. The old man laughed silently as he wantched his grandson stand up on the hill and throw his arms in the air.

“We can see Pallet Town from here!” the boy shouted, watching the wonderful view of his home town.

“Not only Pallet Town, you can see Viridian forest from here too, Jake” the old man put a hand over his grandson's shoulder and pointed to a forest not so far “That is Viridian forest”

Jake opened his mouth slightly, spotting the woods “I see...”

“We're on the extremities of Pallet, that's why you can see surrounding areas from here”

“Woah ...” Jake walked forward up the hill, watching the scene in utter awe “This is awesome, grandpa ...”

The grandfather smiled at Jake, and then told him “Come on now, we should go”

Jake turned around abruptly “Not now! Come on! Pleaaaaase...”

“No boy, we should go home”

“But I don't want to! I-I don't wanna help with lunch! Pleaaase grandpa! Pleaaase...”

Of course, he was too old to resist such puppy eyes, and he'd had to deal with Jake's parents -especially his mother- because of bringing the boy home late...

“Pleaaaaaaaaaaase...”

But he just couldn't say no to his unique grandson could he?!

“Okay, we stay a little more”

“Yes!” Jake jumped up, fist in the air and threw his grandfather a hug, never stopping giggling in glee.

“Yeah of course, you're mother's gonna cook me for lunch when we're home”

Jake broke the hug and narrowed his eyes at his grandpa in disgust “That was a very bad joke, grandpa”

“I can't make good jokes anymore can I”

Jake laughed for a while and turned toward the scene again, a sigh escaping from his mouth. Tired, his grandfather has already set himself down and sat down on the grass, his eyes never leaving the boy.

“I will be able to see all of this someday! Right grandpa?!” Jake asked in excitement, as he joined his grandfather and sat down on the grass by his side.

“Uhm, you will” the old man grinned, ruffling the boy's jet black hair.

Jake giggled and laid down, his arms crossed behind his head “I'm gonna visit every corner, just like you!”

Jake's grandfather smiled at the boy's words and looked blankly in front of him, mainly remembering every bit of his huge adventure, back in his days.

“I'm gonna be just like you” Jake said, his light purple eyes glowing in excitement. He jumped up into a sitting position and grabbed his knees to his chest “Just like you, grandpa”

“Better than me, I hope” his grandfather said, his hand rubbing Jake's back in circles.

“No, you're the best grandpa; no one can ever beat you!” Jake exclaimed “That's why I should be just like you!”

It made the old man laugh, but soon his laugh ceased as Jake frowned a little.

“You okay buddy?”

“I just have to convince mom first” Jake whined, his voice almost sad “She won't let dad get me a Pikachu nor any other Pokemon... she just won't! I don’t know why! Am I doing something wrong?”

Jake's mother was another story when it came to talking about Jake going on his own journey; she has told every member of the family that she'd never let her son get any Pokemon nor go on any journey because it was too harmful and unsafe, and instead, she was going to give the boy the education he'd need in the future.

His father couldn't agree nor disagree, he was in the middle of the two. Some thought it was the best thing to do; others thought that it was just insane to forbid the Pokemon Master's grandson from getting a Pokemon.

Of course, Jake is expected to be the next Pokemon Master; he was expected to grow with Pokemon, live with Pokemon, wake up to Pokemon, play with Pokemon, and study about Pokemon... His mother proved everyone who thought so wrong, unfortunately.

“It's okay, I'm gonna talk to mom then”

“You don't! You always say that but you never do!”

No, that was false, because he always talked to his daughter-in-law Kara about that; the woman wouldn't change her mind, he couldn't and still can't change her mind.

_“I don't want Jake to get hurt, Ash, I just don't”_

Hurt? It's not like Ash has got his arm or leg cut to become a Pokemon Master, bruises happened here and there, he got sick of course, but he didn't get his head cut off or en eye out. But what is decided is decided, and the woman wasn't going to change the idea of making her son stay home.

“I wanna have a Pokemon grandpa, just one...”

“You'll have plenty, you just...”

Jake turned toward his grandfather “Just?!”

“Well, I don't know”

The young boy groaned and laid down again, staring at the sky and watching the clouds “I want a Raichu...”

Ash smiled at that and started to stare up too, watching the clouds moving slightly. He indeed felt sorry for the boy sometimes, but we can solve everything right? Kara was a sensitive lady, and with some extra smoothing and some sweet words, they could get her to agree, the woman just needed time to accept the fact that her son was growing up.

 

“Jake? Jake!”

The two turned around to the familiar female voice, which happened to be Jake's mother whom silhouette could be seen between the woods. The figure was soon out of the trees and bolted up the hill, spotting her two family members and panting heavily.

“Jake!”

Kara ran to her son despite the pain in her knees. Jake stood up and his eyes shot wide. How did his mom found them?!

“M-? Oh, mom...”

“J-Jake!” Kara tried to regain her breath, her chest rising up and down. She put her hands on her son's shoulders as she managed to speak up “I was looking for you everywhere! You scared me!”

“I was with grandpa...” Jake looked at his grandfather and then at his mom Kara. Ash flashed them a weak smile.

Kara looked between the two, and then threw her arms at Jake “When you decided to go somewhere, tell me!”

“U-uh”

She broke the hug, and looked at him with a serious motherly look “Now go home, we'll follow you later”

“But-”

“Go”

Jake turned toward Ash who nodded at him. He then shrugged his shoulders and left the two, turning now and then to glance back at them.

Soon Jake was out of the sight.

“Kara”

“Hum”

“Sit down”

The woman did as she has been told and sat down on the grass by her father-in-law's side. She looked toward him, and then straight in front of her,

“He's growing up”

“Uhm”

Ash turned to his left, to Kara “You can't stop him can you”

“I'm scared...”

“He has a passion for Pokemon”

“Guess it's running through the family, and I can't do anything about it”

Ash chuckled at that, and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders “Kind of true, if you ask”

“And scary...”

“Oh, it is not, at all.”

Kara let a heavy sigh, frowning slightly “What did I do to deserve this ...”

“Kara, you met Robert in his Pokemon journey.”

“This is not helping!” Kara shouted, a little annoyed “I saw how Robert got hurt often! I don't want those things to happen to my son!”

Ash chuckled under his breath, now letting go of the woman “Or you don't want Jake to be back with a girl maybe?”

“No, it's not tha-”

“Kara, I know you.”

“It's not-”

“It's funny; you women are all the same.”

Kara stopped talking. She looked in front of her blankly.

“It's running through the family. You said it yourself.”

Kara finally turned toward him, clearing her throat “Meeting up with your future wives or making it to the Pokemon league?!”

“Both.”

Kara chuckled to herself as she shook her head.

“Robert is getting him a Pokemon for his tenth birthday.

“I know my son and I knew he'd bring Jake a Pokemon.”

“He has already managed to get him a Pikachu ...”

“That's Robert for-”

“ _I don't want him to goooooo_!”

Suddenly Kara yelled as she threw herself at Ash and started to sob hardly. Ash was stunned, not knowing what to do.

“E-eh  ...”

“I don't! _I just don't_! I'll miss going to his room in the morning and waking him up and making breakfast for him and-”

“Kara! Kara!”

Ash pulled her away from him and put his hands on her shoulders “There there, calm down”

Kara panted heavily. She wiped off some tears with her shirt.

“Jake is not going to Unvoa—well not yet-”

“Ash!”

“Theeeere! Calm down Kara, calm down...” Ash made sure he wasn’t going to spell bullshit “Jake is only traveling to Kanto, he'll be calling you every day, he'll be there for holidays and when he has time! You'll watch him compete in leagues and you will feel very proud of him”

Kara was silent. She listened carefully to Ash.

“I went to a journey myself—my wife did, my son did. We're all back home now”

Kara nodded lightly.

“And you see, Robert met you in his Pokemon journey. He spoke a lot about you when he was home. After meeting you, he never spoke about any Pokemon or leagues; he just spoke about a very special Kara”

Kara blushed slightly at that, remembering all her old times with Robert.

“We were happy for him because he could find a woman like you, and we were glad that we let him go on a Pokemon journey and that he had the chance to meet you”

Kara nodded again. She turned to stare in front of her.

“I know that Jake would get to meet so many wonderful people outside.” Ash stared in front of him as well, a faint smile on his face “I won't be surprised if he meets his future wife!”

“That is surely happening” Kara seemed to accept more the idea of Jake traveling around “Little Jake is charming. Ladies like him”

“He has been talking a lot to that Oak girl. What's her name again?!”

“Lela”

“Oh, that, yeah” Ash chuckled “She's only eight years old and Jake is jumping up on her!”

“She’s pretty attached to him” Kara said with a giggle “I wonder if there is any romance running between them!”

“Gary's granddaughter? Not in a million years!”

“Don't be like that!”

The two laughed for a little while. Kara stood up and extended her hand for Ash “Come on, dear father-in-law, we should go now”

Ash chuckled and accepted her offer. He stood up with some little help of her and mostly of his own. He wasn't that weak after all, his early work outs in his youth made of him a very strong man before, and the effect was still running through him.

“Robert is probably yelling around the house now”

“Oh, yeah sure” Ash tried to mimic his son's voice as he and Kara walked their way back home “ _I want my wife! Where is my food and my wife?!_ ”

Kara giggled “Misty is calming him down now”

“Oh, she rages when he starts yelling—they're the same you know? They both rage and yell!”

“Robert has a fire temper!” Kara confirmed. She slowed down walking because Ash started to slow down. He was probably tired “Especially when it comes to food, he hates waiting for it!”

“I think that's more like me...” Ash said with a grin. He said “Robert has two important things; wife and food”

“Speaking about Robert”

Ash and Kara turned to look in front of them and could spot Robert standing up against the gate. He soon walked over them when he spot the two,

“Where were you? We’re dying of hunger here!”

Ash and Kara looked at each other “See? Told you _! Wife and food_!”

“Huh?”

“Just talking to your father”

Robert could sense that there was something running between them “Okay. Mom's serving lunch and Jake's eating it all. Come on”

Ash and Kara exchanged one more last look. They smiled to each other and followed Robert to the dining room, where Misty was serving their plates and Jake reaching forward and stealing bites from every serving.

“Jake, wait until grandma finishes serving!” Kara shouted at her son and slapped the back of his head. He winced in pain.

“Mom! That hurt!”

“Leave him be.” Misty smiled sweetly as she sat down. She added “You can’t blame him for inheriting his appetite from his father”

“ _Mom_ ” Robert called out, his voice stern. He picked up his fork and proceeded on eating “Not now”

“You can’t blame my poor son either”

“There is too much pressure on men in this house. Don’t you think?”

“Well said”

“Oh, guess who’s on my husband’s side now?”

 

Kara and Ash grinned at each other.

 


End file.
